


We Did That When We Were Younger

by fxcknouiam



Series: we're only gettin' older baby [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Angst, Awkwardness, Break Up, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Grinding, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Make Up, NIALL BRESLINS NAME IS CHANGED TO NEIL, Niall-centric, Other, at least 1k of this is just the word fuck, because, between harry and niall, girl harry, girl! niall, i say fuck a lot, its brief tho, just a drunk kiss, kind of, lesbian action, lots of fucks, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall's break up and makeup. (2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did That When We Were Younger

**Author's Note:**

> un edited because im trash
> 
> also pls pretend geography doesn't exist bc unrealistic travel times

"What the fuck?"

Niall pays Zayn no attention, she's too exhausted from working her twelve hour shift at Macca's and covering a few hours of the new guys shift at the Tesco directly after. She just wants to dry her hair and sleep for five hundred years, or at least until her alarm goes off in a few hours.

"' _Good morning beautiful_ ', seven fifty two, ' _did you dream about me?_ ' Eight fifteen,"

That however, Niall does pay attention to.

"Why are you reading my messages?" She isn't mad, just genuinely curious why Zayn felt the need to go through her texts, or her phone even.

He stares at her through hooded eyes while he takes a long drag of his cigarette. He looks ridiculous, just in tight jeans and no shirt or socks. Niall vaguely wonders if he's even left the flat today, if he's even made one sale or if he's just smoked it all instead.

"Was curious who'd be texting you at half two in the morning." Zayn shrugs, his own phone sits on his thigh cracked screen facing the ceiling. "How long have you been fucking Neil?" Spit flies out his mouth when he says the other man's name, disgusted and bitter, all furrowed brows and snarled lipped.

Niall would roll her eyes but that requires too much energy that she simply does not have right now. "Not fucking him." She mutters, stepping over Cobain while tying her wet hair in some kind of bun.

When she lays on the mattress the dog follows her, circling to get comfortable on the floor beside her with his head on her arm.

Zayn hums behind her, beached out in the lawn chair next to their mattress. Their flat is shit, their room is just as shit but it's five star motel compared to sleeping outside.

"Seems like you're fucking him. That why he paid for our drinks the other night? Cause you got on your knees and sucked his cock for it?"

Niall's been on her feet all day, Zayn dodged her kiss hello and her cramps are making her back ache. This is not what she wanted to come home to after a sixteen hour work day.

"He's just a nice guy Zayn."

Zayn stands abruptly, his phone clattering against the floor. They'll surely get more dirty looks from the neighbours tomorrow.

"I don't wanna hear about your sex life with this fuck!" He kicks the mattress, it slides against the hard floor only a little. Cobain whines and his nails click against the wood on his way out, probably to stare at Louis' door until he opens it.

"What the fuck," Niall groans, rolling halfway on her back to look up at him. Zayn just stares at her. "I'm not fucking him, okay?"

The blonde hardly has energy to shower most days let alone have sex with someone.

"Is that why we don't fuck anymore? Cause you're fucking him?"

Zayn's all tough and hard, angry and scary but Niall sees through all of that. He's insecure, is all. And he's afraid of looking stupid, he's never had a proper relationship before and he doesn't want to be embarrassed. His friends are jerks if you ask Niall.

"I blew you before I left," she reminds him. She did, he was awake when she left and he was all pouty and cute, the way he always is when he doesn't want to admit out loud he's going to miss her.

"You blow him on your break then?" Zayn is as stubborn as he is beautiful. Once he's made up his mind about something that's that and nobody can tell him differently.

She does roll her eyes this time, she has to. "Alright, goodnight."

"Off to dream about Neil?" Zayn mocks in a voice that's probably meant to be Neil's.

Niall doesn't even like the guy, not really. Neil was a friend of a friend of one of their friends and he bought Niall's drinks (and secretly Zayn's too) and she didn't want to be rude when he'd suggested swapping numbers. It was all friendly, Neil knows Niall is with Zayn. It's just friendly.

"Shut up and spoon me or you can sleep on the couch." Niall mutters into her flat pillow.

"You can fucking sleep on the couch!" He kicks the bed again, this time the top half.

"The fuck is your problem?"

"You're fucking cheating on me, you bitch!" His foot kicks the mattress repeatedly until Zayn stumbles and has to catch himself on the wall.

"Fuck you!" Niall spits back, throwing the sheet off her. "If I wanted to cheat on you don't you think I'd just leave your ass? It'd be easier don't you think?" When she's standing on the mattress they're the same height, they're chest to chest looking straight in each other's eyes.

If they were high, and Niall wasn't fucking exhausted they would probably laugh right now, say something about how much they love each other then they'd stay up all night making each other come.

But that's not the case.

"Then what are you sticking around for?" Zayn questions, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

 _Because I love you!_  she thinks, _because you're my home and you make me feel safe and I fucking love you!_

"Good question, when I could be in Bressie's bed right?"

This is all so stupid, jealous boyfriend's are not cute despite what the movies tell you because Niall herself with tell you that in real true actually life, jealous boyfriend's are a pain in the arse and not the fun kind.

"You fucking bitch!" Zayn pushes her with one hand against her chest, turning around to pick up his glass bottle of warm beer and shattering against the wall opposite of her.

She realizes then that Louis must not be home, and if Zayn's been in this kind of mood all day she doesn't blame him one bit for pissing off to Harry's. Niall tries to scurry out of the room unnoticed, failing when Zayn kicks her forward with a flat foot. She doesn't fall, but she almost does and that alone gives her enough adrenaline to punch him. So he does. Once in his stomach, then again in his mouth when he doubled over in pain.

"Don't you fuckin'-" she pushes him by the shoulders. "hit me you coward!" When she slaps his cheek he grabs her wrist, doing something weird with his mouth like he's checking for blood.

Even as mad as she is she really hopes she didn't break any of his teeth, they're so pretty and for a smoker he really does take nice care of them.

She snatches her arm away though and pushes him for good measure, because she can. She hastily grabs her phone and a pile of what she hopes are her work clothes.

"If you follow me I'll fucking kill you and I mean it." Niall promises.

Zayn ignores the empty threat. "Where the fuck are you going?"

She blinks away the angry frustrated tears as she opens Louis' door find she was right, he is in fact not home. After Cobain follows her she locks the door and lays down trying her hardest not to think of Louis' naked ass as sweaty cock on the sheets. Zayn stops trying to pick the lock sometime after four and that's when she's finally able to fall asleep.

***

Harry's family quickly, and eagerly adopted Niall as one of their own, figuratively speaking. Anne wouldn't accept rent in the form of cash, just asking that Niall pick up after herself and if she could pretty please make it to family night as often as she could, which, yeah. Okay, not at all a problem. Harry's older sister Gemma was in the states for college and her brother Edward was somewhere in the Philippines probably blowing his tuition on prostitutes and drugs so Anne was pleased to have another kid in the house, even if Niall was practically an adult at age nineteen.

Anne and her human teddy bear-yes man of a husband Robin were going on a cruise to the Bahamas for a four day weekend. Instead of telling Niall to fuck off to her room the basement so Harry could fuck Louis all over the house for four days straight, Harry hosted a bonfire the first night.

"Invite Neil," Harry suggested with a wink as she stocked wine coolers in garage fridge.

It's been a few weeks since she moved out of Zayn's, and less than that since he's stopped trying to call her. Niall misses him every second of every day, she's already forgiven him for that night but she's just. After everything they've been through Zayn really thinks Niall would just cheat on him?

Niall shakes her head. "His little sisters in town."

"She can come." The curly haired girl shrugs.

"Nah, I'll probably retire early if I'm honest." She's on graveyard shift for McDonald's, working midnight to eight and she somehow was promoted to assistant manager at Tesco's so she's been busy busy busy. Luckily she's got the next two days off from both jobs.

A few hours later Niall's comfy Oklahoma city sweatshirt and gray sweat earn a disapproving pout from Harry that promptly goes ignored, and she isn't even a fraction embarrassed when she goes to the backyard and sees everybody else in jeans and real clothes. It's a bonfire, not a party. They're supposed to be comfortable.

"Hey boo," Niall says sweetly as she takes her seat.

"If you didn't look so cuddly right now I'd kick yer arse." Louis grins at her.

"Haz give ya a dress code?" She eyes his rolled up blue jeans. They're ridiculously tight and she is ridiculously jealous of his legs, his thighs are so thick for a guy. Hers are just bony.

"I think her exact words were 'if you wear sweat pants I'll probably kill you', so no not really." Louis shrugs.

"Did you uh, have you-" Niall stutters. Shaking her head and clearing her throat she tried again. "Are you staying tonight? Just so I know if I'll need my earphones."

He sighs, giving her thigh a fond pat as the guests they're supposed to be entertaining mingle amongst themselves.

"You want to ask me about Zayn don't you," it's not so much a question, more of a knowing statement. "He's behind you- relax! I mean he's in the garage behind you. He's playing pool with that twat Nick," Louis grimaces.

Speaking of grimace, Nick Grimshaw is Harry's very older but very dear close friend. He's also disgustingly obsessed with Harry when he's not distracted by cute boys so, have fun figuring that one out.

"How's he been?" Harry won't talk to Niall about Zayn, she claims she doesn't know or hasn't talked to him and she's always been a really shit liar, so.

Louis shrugs. "He's been Zayn." He says, like that's a real answer.

Niall takes it for what it is and rolls with it anyway.

Sometime during the night, before Niall could sneak away Harry had brought out Robin's old guitar and insisted Niall play. She agreed so long as she didn't have to sing, and she didn't know many songs so everybody ended up singing What I Got four or five times. They were all drunk and it was hilarious because they slaughtered the lyrics and it was way too fast but it was good fun. When they a settled down she wrapped it up with Wonderwall, Harry watching grossly fond while Louis drunk sang the words to her.

"Alright alright," Niall put the guitar behind Louis on his chair so the concrete didn't scratch it. "Get a fuckin' radio, ya cunts!" She jokes, running in the house.

Of course it's when her mind is completely free of Zayn that she sees him, and he sees her top so she can't even act like she didn't see him.

"Hi." she half waves smoothly and bolts towards the bathroom, unbreathing - if that's even a word?!

"Niall!" He jogs after her. When she stops he looks like he wants to reach out and touch her but thinks better of it and puts his hand in his pocket instead. "Hi,"

It's as awkward as it's ever been between them, that alone leaves a lump in Niall's throat.

Zayn chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "How have you been?"

"Good," Niall answers immediately, nodding enthusiastically.

"Good, that's. That's good." Zayn nods too. "Your boy- is Bress here?"

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth she shakes her head.

Zayn knows Niall is dating Neil. Zayn knows Niall is dating. Zayn knows.

"Nope. His sister's in town." She doesn't know why she told him that, he doesn't need to know that but Zayn nods anyway.

"Cool."

Niall hates that she notices the faded blonde streak in his bangs, she hates even more that she wants to run her fingers through it. That had been an interesting night, when Zayn let Niall bleach his hair while hers was waiting to be rinsed. They had a lot fun that night.

"Your blondes almost gone," she comments.

Zayn smiles, his real smile, the smile that haunts her dreams and ruins her life. "Yours isn't."

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, pulling her from her Zayn trance.

"I gotta," Niall juts her thumb over her shoulder. "Whiz palace."

Zayn snorts. "Yeah, alright."

"But hey, um. Stick around, alright? I mean, a few people are staying. It'd be nice if you were one of those people."

Niall had actually planned on going to bed after using the bathroom, instead she splashes cold water on her face and wills herself to stay away. And if she sneaks a little of Harry's makeup too, well that's nobodies business.

*

It turns out a few people actually did stay, which was great because Niall only expected Louis. It was still awkward between them outside, Zayn and Niall mostly avoiding each other's eyes but once they moved to the living room Zayn actually sat by her. No where near as close as they would have before with the both of them staying on their respective cushions but Niall wasn't complaining.

"No, nah uh," Louis shook head. "I'm telling you mate, anything you make my girl can make like, way better!"

He been shit talking to this guy from Harry's university who's apparently study culinary. It kind of looks like he's flirting with the guy but Harry's preening at his side so it's kind of hard to tell. Maybe he's just super drunk and that's why he's smiling so pretty.

The whole time Zayn's knuckles have been not so subtly brushing Niall's thigh. She's just drunk enough to grab his hand and lace their fingers together on her lap.

She's an affectionate drunk, alright. And if Zayn wasn't here receiving all this drunk affection Niall would probably call Neil and tell him how much she loves him as a person, and that'd just cause so much confusion.

"I'm hardly a chef Louis!" Harry drunk giggles into her boyfriend's shoulder.

That's how the cook off got started, Louis declaring himself and some girl with super curly hair the judges, the other couple was already passed out behind the recliner.

"Oi! Why can't I be a judge?" Niall hollered loud enough for the group to hear.

She would quite like some of the chicken tacos and quesadillas Harry was going make.

"I'll save you some Nialler!" Harry promises, Louis' loud voice squeaks some kind of gibberish directly after.

Niall rolls her head to look at Zayn, he's already smiling at her pout. "Rude."

"You hungry?"

You know those burger challenges where if you eat like six burgers in under forty minutes it's free? Well Niall could dominate that and still order a side of chips.

"No."

Zayn nods.

"I'm gonna um," she starts to say she's going to go put pajamas on, then she remembers she's been wearing them for hours. "Do you want some pajamas?" She asks instead.

Niall could suggest they hike to Ukraine and back right now Zayn would probably say yes, so of course he follows her downstairs.

Her rooms relatively clean but she gives herself mental props for being too lazy to put away her clothes when she catches Zayn side eyeing a pair of her panties.

"You can sleep in these," she unties the sweats she's wearing and kicks them at him, then takes her sweater off so she's just in her yellow shorts and white top.

"Thanks,"

Niall doesn't even try to hide the fact that she's staring at his chest when he takes his shirt off, but she swears she catches a smirk when he starts undoing his jeans. They both know he isn't going to put the sweatpants on, especially when hovers over Niall while she lays on the bed.

Their noses brush, like he's waiting for permission to actually kiss her.

"This didn't happen," When Zayn nods Niall sucks his lip, he responds by licking his tongue into her mouth.

He runs his hand along her sides, raising her shirt to feel her skin. He feels higher than he's felt all week when their bare stomachs brush, willing himself not to think about all the times /Neil/ has been where is he right now.

"When's the last-"

"I didn't shave," Niall cuts him off, warning him.

Zayn snakes his finger through the side of her shorts, groaning when he rubs over her hole. "Wow,"

She blushes. "I told you."

Zayn pecks her lips when he pushes his finger in, she's so tight he's seeing stars. "No, no you're really wet."

Niall bucks her hips into his hand, chasing the fiction. "Condom,"

She's on birth control now but that's not really the point. She hasn't been with anybody else but Zayn probably has, it's not her place to ask right now though.

"I didn't bring any,"

"My bag, in my black bag," the doctors gave her a ton of free condoms, even a few little packs of lube when she got her birth control.

"Been busy?" Zayn can't help but mutter when he grabs a handful of rubbers.

"Hurry up," Niall's already tearing off her shorts and pulling the comforter back.

Zayn hates giving head but he makes up for it by being good with his hands and by having a slightly above average sized cock, but he misses Niall and he loves her so fucking much that he doesn't even think about it when he crouches down and gently sucks her clit between his lips. When he looks up and sees her watching him, palming her tits slack jawed he groans and licks fatter stripes.

"Fuck baby," her thighs clamp around his head, orgasm already heating up her belly.

"You have the cutest," he pulls his face away from her cunt to press a sticky kiss to her hip. "curly little pubes," Zayn grins as gently tugs on a patch.

That's how you know you're in love, Zayn thinks, when you eat her pussy unshaven.

Niall hums. "Thank you, pants off please." Her toes snap the waistband of his boxers.

"Miss my cock?" Zayn teases the tip over her hole, resisting the urge to just push in and fuck her raw.

Niall has missed his cock, his fingers, his tongue. Every time she masturbates she pictures his face, last week she actually got off thinking about sucking Zayn's cock. It's ridiculous.

"Want it so much," she admits, tearing the foil packet and sliding the condom on his cock herself. It feels so thick in her hand, so much bigger than she remembers.

He sucks her neck as he pushes in slowly, revelling in the way Niall's back arches and the little whines she makes in his ear.

"You like that?" His hips roll a little, Niall's already clawing his shoulder. He loves everything about this moment, it's not going to last much longer and the sane part of him knows that, so he's going to wreck her. Fuck her so hard she can't walk and it hurts to sit for weeks.

"Uh huh," her nipples are hard against his chest, he wants to bite them.

"Tell me,"

"I like it,"

That spurs Zayn to thrust faster, harder. Niall's moans are so loud he hopes everybody upstairs can hear her.

"Say my name." He demands hotly in her ear.

She obeys, panting it over and over and fuck has he missed this.

*

Niall wakes up the next morning groggy and cotton mouthed. The air is cold but there's an extremely warm body spooning her back with their hand clutching her cunt. The /ZAP!/ tattoo brings her more relief than it should, she's not ready to take that step yet with Neil though.

Speaking of Neil...

"Ni," Harry whispers with a little panicked look on her face. "Neil's upstairs."

Shit. She can feel Zayn's eyelashes flutter on the back of her neck. "What time is it?"

"Half noon," the curly haired girl informs her. "I'll stall but please hurry,"

Niall nods, moving Zayn's arm off of her as she sits up. "Fuck."

Her stomachs twisting from the combination of the alcohol she consumed last night and Zayn. Zayn staring at her while she finds her shorts. Zayn in her bed. Zayn in her end while her boyfriends upstairs waiting for her.

"Stay down here, come up in like ten minutes and act like you slept upstairs or something."

"Whatever." Zayn dresses faster than she'd expected him too, if she were him she'd probably just go back to sleep to be honest.

Neil's voice is loud in the kitchen, she instantly hates herself for drinking so much last night and not eating anything. Between Neil's loud voice and Louis' squeaky one Niall's head will explode any minute now.

"Hey sleepy head!" Neil pulls Niall in for a hug, rocking them back and forth.

Zayn slides past them and less than ten seconds later the front door slams.

"Hey." Niall smiles up at her boyfriend. She feels like shit for cheating on him, he's such a nice guy.

"I was thinking since I couldn't hang last night I'd take you to lunch today?"

***

Halloween parties were just another excuse to get drunk and act like ass holes. Niall and her friends didn't need an excuse, but they'd take it anyway.

Louis' friend from grade school was throwing a party on the richer side of town and he made the mistake of telling Louis it was cool to bring a few friends... his group was at least ten deep.

Niall was riding there with Bressie and her cousin Deo who coincidentally turned out to be a good friend of Bressie's, and Deo's girlfriend Amy too. Harry got Robin's car and let Louis drive it with their group, whoever else was coming was unknown to Niall.

"You look so sexy," Neil whispered to Niall in the car, putting his hand on her thigh while Amy and Deo debated in the back about chicken nuggets and chicken strips.

"Thank you." She smiles politely at her boyfriend. She personally thought she looked more cute- childlike even, in her bumblebee dress and bun pigtails but.

"You always look sexy." He rubs her thumb across her smooth skin, grinning at the road as he drives.

The party was packed by time they got there, cars everywhere, people everywhere, so Neil being Neil parked on the grass of Stan's house, and Niall being Niall just laughed.

It turned out the inside wasn't as crowded as the backyard was, so Niall and Bressie snuck away after saying hello to get a drink from the kitchen.

"There you are!" Harry cheered, quite literally skipping over to hug Niall. She was some sort of fairy... probably meant to be tinker bell considering Louis was full on Peter Pan. "Boo's ignoring me so I came in and here you are you!"

"Aw babe you know he likes boys when he's tipsy!" Niall teased, accepted the drink from Neil while Harry pouted.

Beer from a keg is no where near as fresh or strong as beer from a bottle, but Niall slams her drink no less before smacking a chaste kiss to Bressie's cheek.

"We're gonna go dance,"

Harry instantly perks up when Niall leads her to the living room. Harry's a good girl, but she's kind of an attention whore when she's drunk. The pair take turns grinding on each other, laughing every time they roll their hips. Practically every eye in the room is on them, they hardly notice.

The song changes, it's a different beat than the last four were. Harry turns around to hug Niall, laughing and giving her a cheeky kiss. Maybe Louis isn't the only one who's a bit queer when tipsy.

None the less Niall indulges in her friend, kissing back before bouncing to the kitchen for another drink. If she's to be making out with Harry all night Niall's going to need more alcohol.

"You puttin' on a show for me in there?" Neil wraps his arm around Niall's waist on her way to the counter where the cups are.

"Just dancin'," she shrugs, happy.

She squirms away from him when she feels his hands start to creep to her bottom. Neil's nice and she likes him but. They've only gone as far as making out and Niall just isn't ready to go further with another man right now. It's complicated.

Once her drinks situated as he leans against the counter by Neil while he's engaged in a conversation about cars, and that's when she sees him. It was stupid of her to assume he wouldn't be here, all of their friends are mutual and it's not like he needed to tell her he'd be here or anything but.

Zayn doesn't notice her though, and she's glad, because she's frozen like a dear in headlights, watching as he chats up a rather exotic looking half naked lady.

They're probably going to fuck tonight- nope. Zayn is definitely going to fuck her, with the way he's grinning while her long fingers swat at his chest.

Part of Niall, a really really big part of Niall wants to find a way to stop it, immediately. Setting the house on fire is too much work, she doesn't even own a lighter and the chances of her throwing something that far without hitting someone else on the way isn't in her favor. She contemplates how weird it would be for her to casually go say hi...

"Innit Niall?" Bressie nudges her.

A group of guys, four guys including Neil look at her amused smirks and raised eyebrows.

"What?" Niall blinks, looking to Neil for an explanation.

"That's your ex, yeah?" Neil tilts his bottle in Zayn's direction. "He's hitting on that guys," he gestures with his head to one of the guys. "wife."

"Wow," Niall looks at the guy, he's smiling and nonchalant about the whole thing, almost like he doesn't even care. "Are you, wow."

The guy shrugs. "She does this a lot, just how she is. It's funny to her, because he hasn't got a chance."

Wow. He's a lot more confident than she would be in his position, Zayn is impossible to turn down.

"Wow," Niall repeats dumbfounded, leaning into Neil half heartedly when drapes his arm over her shoulder.

"That guys a douche yeah?" Neil's asks, his tone suggests he wants Niall to agree.

Niall isn't one for gossip or shit talking, so she ignores him.

"Boo," Neil tries again a few minutes later. Her face srunches on pure reflex, knowing for a fact he's heard a few people call Louis that name. It belongs to him, Niall is not boo.

"What's up?" She moves in front of him, leaning against is his chest to look up at him. If he's distracted maybe he'll forget about Zayn.

It seems to work, because Neil wraps both arms around her back, hovering above her ass. It looks a little odd, because he's a good head and a half taller than her but it's alright.

He responds to her by pushing his pelvis into her stomach, she can feel the hard lump that she chooses to belief is anything other than his penis. She shifts back a little, but he pulls her forward again.

"Bress," she giggles, trying to squirm away again. It's no use, he's stronger and he lets her know that by locking arms around her back, making it impossible to move.

Flashes run through her head, unwanted memories swirling around like a tornado in her brain as she wills herself not to panic. Bressie isn't him, she can say no and Bressie will listen.

Niall thinks.

Niall hopes.

A ridiculously large hand snakes under her dress, there's not much she can do about it what with her being caged to his chest, on her top toes.

"Bress," she tries again.

"I know you been waiting for me to fuck you," Neil's deep voice tickles her ear. "It's not fair of me is it? To tease you like this,"

What? What is he, this is ridiculous. Niall is a little passed panicked, right on the edge of disgusted.

But this is, Neil's her boyfriend! She shouldn't feel... disgusted, should she? He just, right now he reminds her so much of /Him/ that she just,

"It's okay though, baby girl cause 'm gonna fuck you real good tonight." He tells her, both hands under her dress, clawing into her ass cheeks uncomfortably. By the wolf whistles, and the fucking breeze, she knows her full bottom is hanging out, for the entire party to see.

"Neil stop," Niall tries to turn her body so her bony shoulder can be used as a weapon, ultimately she just ends up flopping like a fish. He's too strong.

"Neil seriously let me go,"

"You just can't wait, can you?" His voice smug, lifting her higher off the ground.

"Let me-" she's cut off by a body colliding into hers, smashing her face to Neil's chest and spilling her drink somewhere along the way.

"What the fuck!" Neil holds his jaw, only to be punched in the eye.

Somebody- Niall has no idea who, loops an arm around her waist her pulling her away.

"You can have her! Get the fuck off of me! You can have her!" She hears Neil yell, covering his face with his forearms.

It looks ridiculous, Zayn is so small compared to Bressie all Bress has to do it push him!

"Zayn!" Niall screams.

"You can have her I don't care!" Neil yells again as his head bounces off cabinet.

"Get off of me! /Zayn!" Niall tries to push the arms holding her back away, they struggle to keep her still.

"Stop it, you don't need to be in that! You'll get hurt, it's alright!" The body attempts to soothe her.

Zayn's pulled away from Bressie by a few guys after he's on top of him, choking him. Deo helps Neil up and follows after him when the larger man takes off.

"Let me go you fucking loser," Niall elbows the capturer in his chest, glancing back to see a mess of ridiculously curly hair doubled over, clutching where she'd elbowed. Good.

"What the fuck was that Zayn?" Niall pushes him. He's all breathless and red from the fight, still visibly angry though he wasn't hit once. Which is crazy, Neil has muscles like the hulk. He could kill a man without trying.

"Fuck that guy!" Zayn spits, Louis is clung to his back peeking from under his arm.

"Why did you do that!" She pushes him again, then takes off to find Neil before he leaves. He's her ride home, even if she has to find a new one he's Amy and Deo's ride too.

The second she steps outside onto the front porch Amy is slamming the door shut and Neil is backing out, not even checking to make sure people aren't behind his car first. He flips Niall the finger before his wheels screech of down the road.

"Fuck!" Niall stomps.

"Niall!"

It's Zayn's voice, so even though she doesn't know where the fuck she is, she kicks off her shoes and just runs.

"God damn it, Niall!"

"Fuck you, Zayn!" Who does he think he is? Flirting with some girl, right in front of her face then beating up her boyfriend! The nerve!

"I'm sorry, alright! He just, he was disrespecting you!"

At that, Niall stops and turns to look at him. His shirt is ripped and his quiff is a bit messier than it originally was but all in all he still looks great. Niall hates it.

Zayn flinches when thrusts herself at him, the makes a confused noise when all the does is ruffle his hair with an angry pout.

"He probably broke up with me now! Is that what you wanted?" She yells.

Zayn throws his arms up. "Are you serious right now? Fuck that guy!"

Niall sits on a curb, thanking the lucky stars her phone was in her bra and not Neil's car. She'd be fucked for real if it was.

"Go back to the party."

"Come with me,"

Niall's head snaps up. "I'm calling a cab."

"I can-" Zayn digs around in his pocket, pulling out set of keys. "I can drive you, please."

She shakes her head. "Louis and Harry aren't ready to go, you can't drive Robin's car-"

"It's mine. I bought a car, like a week after..." He trails off. Niall doesn't question it, just nods and stands up.

"Okay."

*

"Are you going to Harry's?" Zayn asks softly. It's the first time one of them had spoken since before getting in the car.

She's a mess, she smells like alcohol and her legs are sticky, and Anne will probably question her and ask her to sit up watching scary movies until she passes out on the couch, which sounds lovely but. She's not in the mood, honestly.

"Could I go to yours? I'll stay on the sofa,"

"Yeah baby that's-" Zayn clears his throat. "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

His apartment is different, in a good way. It looks cleaner, brighter even. Niall takes a seat on a sofa she's sure she's never seen before.

"Some of your uh," he coughs. "You left some of your clothes here, and I never got a chance to give them back to you..."

Niall nods and follows him to the room, whatever how many other girls have done the exact same since she left.

"You got a new bed," she notices. This one is bigger, and actually on a frame.

Zayn sits on it, grinning proudly.

"Could you," Niall gestures to her back. "Unzip me?"

"Niall I- your clothes are over there," he nods to the lawn chair in the corner of the room, already shuffling towards the door. "I didn't bring you here to fuck you, and I didn't do /that/, at the party so you'd fuck me, either."

He closes the door behind him, leaving her alone and rejected in his room. She's slightly embarrassed, too. Maybe Zayn has a new girlfriend, or maybe he's just not into her anymore.

She puts on a pair of shorts and an old football shirt, then she sends Harry a text to let her know she left and she'll call her in the morning. When she opens the door, Zayn's leaning on the wall by it.

"Fuck it," Zayn grabs her jaw, tilting her head up and smashing his lips into hers. There's more teeth than tongue but fuck if he doesn't love every moment of it.

"I love you and I miss you and it killed me seeing another guy touch you." He says, not pulling away from her mouth.

"I miss you too," she whines, wrapping her arms around his neck when he lifts her by the backs of her thighs.

"I called you on your birthday," he tells her sadly, carrying her blindly to his bed.

"I couldn't," Niall shakes her head. "I know how to be your friend and I know how to be your girlfriend but I don't know how to be your ex girlfriend."

Zayn whimpers in her neck, pressing little kisses to the spot under her ear. "Then don't, just be my girlfriend."

Niall giggles, putting her hands on her cheeks to look at him properly. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
